new_eldritchfandomcom-20200214-history
020
7:53:11 PM Iskandar: When last we left, you guys were in the hospital, getting your systems flushed out. 7:54:54 PM Josie: Josie znoozles. 7:55:16 PM Ella: Ella may or may not be drooling a lil' bit. 7:56:47 PM Rafe: Rafe is concentrating really really hard 'cause he doesn't want to fall asleep. At all. 7:57:27 PM | Edited 7:57:35 PM Iskandar: Rafe manages to stay awake! Ella and Josie wake up after about ten minutes. 7:58:47 PM Josie: Josie sits up. 7:58:49 PM Josie: Nurse! 8:00:26 PM Iskandar: She comes over! "Yess, miss?" 8:00:46 PM Josie: Where is the man I came in with? ... the older one. 8:01:38 PM Iskandar: Nurse: Oh, he's right over here. 8:01:54 PM Iskandar: She opens a curtain and Rosengarten is there, snoring. 8:03:08 PM Josie: Oh, good. 8:03:16 PM Josie: Josie checks if she has an IV in. 8:04:00 PM Iskandar: Yep. 8:04:03 PM Iskandar: you all do. 8:04:15 PM Rafe: Rafe grins at her. "Dr. Black, you really must stop falling asleep. If you have any more beauty rest, you might blind the lesser mortals." 8:05:55 PM Josie: Well I can tell *you're* just fine. 8:06:00 PM Josie: Josie smiles at him. 8:06:11 PM Josie: I think I am too. Nurse, would you take the IV out, please? 8:07:48 PM Rafe: It was questionable for a few minutes, but I managed to hold out. 8:09:23 PM Iskandar: The nurse frowns. "We're not supposed to until the bag is emptied." 8:09:30 PM Iskandar: She indicates the half-empty IV bag. 8:12:08 PM Ella: I'm just going to lie here for a bit, if that's okay with everyone. 8:12:10 PM Rafe: Do you have a nearby telephone, by chance? We should really alert our employers to our condition. 8:12:21 PM Josie: That's a good point. 8:12:27 PM Josie: What's *in* the bag? 8:13:53 PM Iskandar: ((Insert proper medical designation for a drug meant to flush your system of other drugs!)) 8:16:11 PM Iskandar: But she brings over a telephone on a rolling cart close to Rafe's bed! 8:16:32 PM Rafe: Thank you. 8:18:10 PM Rafe: Rafe frowns. "...I'm not really sure *who* to call. Perhaps you should call Theo." 8:19:07 PM Josie: Right. 8:19:19 PM Josie: Josie motions the nurse over. 8:19:31 PM Iskandar: She rolls the phone over. 8:20:56 PM Josie: Josie makes the call. 8:21:26 PM Iskandar: Calling Theo? 8:23:30 PM Josie: Yep. 8:24:32 PM Josie: Theo, it's Josie. 8:24:42 PM Josie: Could you come pick us up, by any chance? 8:26:30 PM Josie: All right, he's coming. 8:26:36 PM Josie: Josie hangs up. 8:26:59 PM Rafe: Rafe nods. 8:29:30 PM Rafe: When'd you realize it was the wife? 8:30:34 PM Josie: When everybody started acting tired. 8:31:30 PM Josie: Then I confirmed it. 8:35:35 PM Rafe: You managed to get in enough to get us out of there though. 8:37:00 PM Josie: ... I don't like having to do that. 8:37:19 PM Rafe: Well.... I don't much like having a gun pointed at me, so I appreciate it. Really. 8:38:47 PM Josie: It won't be permanent or anything. 8:43:26 PM Iskandar: The Nurse brings in a pitcher of water. 8:44:20 PM Rafe: Some people... who knows what she would have done. 8:44:41 PM Josie: Well. We know they don't want to kill us. 8:44:46 PM Josie: That's not comforting at all. 8:51:17 PM Rafe: So now what? 8:52:23 PM Josie: We wait until he comes. And drink nothing. 8:53:08 PM Rafe: Rafe shrugs. "Just gives me more reason to take the two of you out more." 8:55:26 PM Josie: You enjoy being drugged unconscious? 8:55:55 PM Rafe: No, no, no... I just meant if we weren't eating or drinking on the job, we'd have to go elsewhere for it. 8:56:44 PM Rafe: Besides... if I *did* fall asleep, all my secrets would be divulged and we don't want that, right? 8:56:46 PM Rafe: Rafe winks. 9:00:18 PM Josie: Some of us *do.* 9:01:51 PM Rafe: Rafe over-dramatically gasps. "You *do*?" 9:04:44 PM Rafe: Well I'm sorry to disappoint. 9:15:07 PM Josie: Mmm. I'll have to find some other way to get you unconscious. 9:18:46 PM Rafe: Rafe raises an eyebrow. 9:23:24 PM Josie: Something you'd enjoy. 9:23:32 PM Josie: I don't suppose you play tennis. 9:38:17 PM Rafe: On occasion, but I'm afraid I don't see how that would knock me out. 9:38:19 PM Rafe: Rafe laughs. 9:38:56 PM Josie: Well, I could tire you out. 9:41:27 PM Iskandar: Theo shows up! 9:41:40 PM Iskandar: Theo: what happened? 9:42:14 PM Josie: His wife drugged us. 9:42:18 PM Josie: Or she might not have really been his wife. 9:42:25 PM Josie: Josie indicates the unconscious guy. 9:42:53 PM Iskandar: Theo raises an eyebrow at the sleeping adman. 9:43:32 PM Iskandar: Theo: ... oh dear. 9:43:47 PM Josie: What? 9:43:49 PM Rafe: That doesn't sound good. You know him? 9:44:36 PM Iskandar: Theo: No. But he can bend probability. 9:44:44 PM Josie: Josie blinks. 9:44:50 PM Josie: ... that's a good thing, though. Isn't it? 9:45:05 PM Iskandar: Theo: Not if the Thule want him. 9:45:35 PM Josie: Won't that make it unlikely for them to get him? 9:45:54 PM Iskandar: Theo: If he could control it, sure. But I'm guessing he doesn't. 9:46:21 PM Rafe: So what should we do with him? And Miss Drake for that matter. 9:47:00 PM Josie: He doesn't control it yet. 9:47:04 PM Iskandar: Theo: He can bend probability. Not necessarily in his favor. 9:47:22 PM Iskandar: Theo: He could win the sweepstakes. He could get hit by lightning twice in one storm. 9:47:32 PM Josie: We *did* get here, though. 9:48:10 PM Iskandar: Theo: And if the Thule have a way to enhance people's natural powers.... dangerous. 9:49:03 PM Josie: Only if they get him. 9:49:09 PM Josie: And we're not going to let them. 9:49:14 PM Josie: ... I don't suppose you could mimic his power. 9:49:27 PM Iskandar: Theo: Too complicated. 9:49:35 PM Iskandar: Theo: Too many variables. 9:49:45 PM Rafe: Heh. 9:50:29 PM Iskandar: Theo: Chances are he's been using it subconsciously for years. I use it, I forget to carry a two, and it's raining fish. 9:50:58 PM Josie: Feeding the hungry. 9:51:17 PM Iskandar: Theo: and injuring people. 9:51:19 PM Josie: ... Yes. 9:51:24 PM Josie: Destroying buildings, too. 9:51:32 PM Josie: We need to go *somewhere* safe. 9:51:34 PM Rafe: And the smell... 9:52:57 PM | Edited 9:53:11 PM Iskandar: Theo: I sent Caspar with Cassandra to some motor lodge that is not interesting in any way shape or form. 9:55:18 PM Iskandar: Theo: We need to get him somewhere we have no reason to go. 9:56:14 PM Josie: And hope he doesn't wake up and luck us to death? 9:56:58 PM Rafe: I'm... not sure I'm following. We're hiding him from the traitor, right? What does him waking up have to do with anything? 9:57:18 PM Iskandar: Theo: You can't just keep him unconscious. 9:57:44 PM Rafe: No, I'm wondering why we're worried about him waking up. 9:58:09 PM Josie: We don't want to keep him unconscious, it's just going to be worrying when he isn't. 9:58:41 PM Iskandar: Theo: Was he worrying before? 10:00:18 PM Josie: Not especially. 10:00:23 PM Josie: But we didn't know what he could do then. 10:01:07 PM Iskandar: Theo: This isn't the kind of power he could suddenly start causing havoc with, even if he know about t. 10:01:42 PM Iskandar: Theo: The biggest danger comes from the Thule doing whatever it is they do with him. 10:02:05 PM Iskandar: Theo: We could take him to the asylum. They can dampen his powers there. 10:02:49 PM Rafe: How much do you know about this place? 10:02:52 PM Josie: We can't lock him up. 10:08:18 PM Iskandar: Theo: We wouldn't have to lock him up. 10:11:21 PM Josie: We're definitely not locking him up. 10:11:27 PM Josie: Josie checks her bag. 10:12:56 PM Iskandar: It's almost empty! 10:13:59 PM Iskandar: Theo: I don't know. What do you think we should do with him? 10:14:20 PM Rafe: Rafe frowns. 10:15:10 PM Josie: We'll bring him with us. 10:15:13 PM Josie: Wherever we're going. 10:15:20 PM Josie: Some other motel, I suppose. 10:18:09 PM Rafe: We can't really drag him all over the city. Unless we're going into hiding or something too. 10:21:12 PM Rafe: ...can't say I've ever done that. I just change who I am and keep walking. 10:21:51 PM Iskandar: The nurse comes in to check your IVs! 10:22:06 PM Josie: Not *everyone* can do that. 10:23:09 PM Iskandar: Nurse: Now, the doctor would like to talk to you all. 10:23:57 PM Josie: Josie frowns. 10:24:02 PM Josie: Why? 10:25:19 PM Iskandar: Nurse: You were all drugged. We need to determine if we need to alert the authorities. 10:25:43 PM Josie: Oh, I see. 10:25:57 PM Rafe: Rafe smiles at her. "Oh, don't worry about that. We *are* the authorities. Well, we work for them. They've been notified." 10:26:27 PM Josie: It was the first thing we did. 10:27:28 PM Iskandar: Nurse: I'm sorry, it's policy. 10:27:46 PM Josie: All right. Send him or her in, I suppose. Could you take my IV out first, please? 10:28:05 PM Iskandar: She nods, and works on taking out your IVs! 10:33:14 PM Rafe: Thank you. 10:33:28 PM Josie: Josie relaxes a bit. 10:33:32 PM Josie: Yes, thank you very much. 10:33:52 PM Iskandar: She nods! "I'll go get the doctor. Can I get you anything else?" 10:34:14 PM Josie: No, thank you. 10:35:05 PM Iskandar: She leaves the room. 10:35:22 PM Rafe: Sticking around or making a run for it? 10:36:22 PM Josie: I don't know that we need to run yet. 10:36:31 PM Josie: Josie does hop out of her bed and start changing into her clothes, though. 10:36:53 PM Iskandar: They didn't really change your clothes! 10:37:06 PM Josie: Josie puts on her shoes, then! 10:37:25 PM Iskandar: Theo: What's the plan? 10:38:27 PM Rafe: Rafe does as well. 10:39:15 PM Ella: Ella slips on her shoes and sits on the bed, facing the door. 10:40:08 PM Josie: I don't really have one. 10:40:22 PM Josie: I suppose we'll simply talk to the doctor. 10:40:33 PM Iskandar: Theo: Or we could just leave. 10:41:10 PM Josie: Then they'll call the police. 10:42:58 PM Rafe: We didn't do anything wrong, is there reason to hide? 10:44:11 PM Josie: No. 10:47:59 PM Iskandar: Theo: Tricky to explain, anyway. 10:48:05 PM Iskandar: The doctor comes in! 10:48:14 PM Iskandar: Doctor: I'm Dr. Birnbaum. 10:48:25 PM Josie: I'm Dr. Black. 10:49:00 PM Iskandar: The doctor looks at Theo. "Visting hours are over, I'm afraid, and I need to speak with the patients." 10:49:12 PM Josie: That's my husband, he can stay. 10:49:35 PM Iskandar: Theo nods, and the doctor shrugs. "Well. You want to tell me how you all got drugged?" 10:49:51 PM Josie: It was a friend playing a trick. 10:50:11 PM Rafe: I believe mustaches with markers were the next step. 10:50:41 PM Iskandar: Doctor: ... some friend. 10:50:42 PM Josie: I didn't think it was funny. 10:50:52 PM Rafe: Oh, come on... it would have been. 10:51:32 PM Josie: It would have been funnier if I hadn't decided to break my rule and have your coffee so late in the day. 10:51:44 PM Josie: It was *only* supposed to be you. 10:52:00 PM Josie: Josie sighs. 10:52:02 PM Josie: Can we go? 10:52:44 PM Rafe: Wait, you mean *I* was the target? But Ella would look so cute with a little Charlie Chaplin. And you with one of the Oriental ones with the looooooong hair. 10:53:20 PM Josie: Drugging women is a little creepy, Rafe. 10:53:40 PM Rafe: Rafe puts his hands up. "I wasn't behind it!" 10:54:17 PM Josie: This time. 10:54:27 PM | Edited 11:09:28 PM Ella: Listen, I'm sorry you all got mixed up in this. I knew Marian was planning something, and she just *had* to top the pudding incident somehow. 10:54:50 PM Rafe: You were the one making comments about getting me unconscious just a moment ago, remember? 10:54:53 PM Josie: It took *four* washes to get it all out of my hair. 10:55:49 PM Rafe: Aww it wasn't that bad. Chocolate's a good look for you. 10:55:50 PM Josie: You should try handlebars, Rafe, it'd look marvellous. 10:56:03 PM Rafe: Rafe rubs his lip. "You think so?" 10:56:06 PM | Edited 10:59:45 PM Ella: Inviting you guys over, also, to throw me off was a foul move. 10:56:17 PM Josie: And great big sideburns. 10:56:21 PM Ella: She'll pay dearly for this. 10:56:35 PM Josie: Later. For now I want to go home. 10:57:00 PM Ella: Which reminds me, do you know where I can find a large quantity of pepper? 10:57:13 PM Rafe: Rafe laughs. 10:57:19 PM Iskandar: Doctor: Well, okay. I suppose it's all in order. 10:57:32 PM Iskandar: Doctor: I'll make sure I can sign you out. 10:57:35 PM Josie: Leave me out of the pepper trick. 10:57:41 PM Josie: All right, thank you. 10:58:24 PM Ella: Noninvolvement didn't do much this time around, what makes you think it'll matter next time? 10:59:55 PM Josie: Hope, Ella. Hope. 11:00:11 PM Josie: Josie takes Theo's arm. "Let's go." 11:00:29 PM Rafe: I'll help, Ella. 11:01:20 PM Ella: Heheh. Yessss. This will be glorious. 11:01:46 PM Iskandar: So, you all walk out of the hospital! 11:01:53 PM Iskandar: Theo: What happened to your car? 11:01:59 PM Iskandar: Theo: And your coats? 11:02:07 PM Josie: ... the coats are gone. The car should be here somewhere. 11:02:33 PM Rafe: Dr. Black hit a snowbank when she fell asleep. 11:03:09 PM Josie: I did? 11:03:23 PM Josie: ... you can call me Josie, Rafe. 11:04:00 PM Rafe: And you can call me tonight. 11:04:30 PM Rafe: Wow, that's just automatic. Must still be a little tired. 11:05:56 PM Josie: What would you do if I took you up on that? 11:07:15 PM Rafe: Champagne at a dancehall. 11:07:47 PM Josie: ... I might take you up on that. 11:08:07 PM Iskandar: Theo: ...must be cold. C'mon, let's get in the car. 11:08:48 PM Josie: Very cold. 11:09:06 PM Josie: Josie hops into the car. Passenger side.